404musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Egg Beater Pt. 2
"Into the Egg Beater Pt. 2" is the closing track to 404's eleventh studio album, Vectors. The song continues where "Into the Egg Beater Pt. 1" left off, only now the country that America was about to go to war with in that track has now fought back. The song is heavily critical of the hypocrisy of people who criticize their political opponents for being violent while supporting America's endless wars. It also criticizes people who call for world peace until politicians on their side of the political aisle call for war, as well as people who will protest war until the majority of their country favor a war (and then they are strangely silent). The song contains a lyrical reference to the famous ending sequence of the film ''Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb ''with the line "Ride that fucker down, Major Kong." Lyrics Your home's in the middle of craters Left in the dust from the terrifying Eastern invaders Explosions are common here now I wonder if after the war you have figured it out And what do you have to say now that the world has gone to shit? You've got to admit that you supported it All of you Hypocrites RIDE THAT FUCKER DOWN, MAJOR KONG RIDE THAT FUCKER DOWN, MAJOR KONG The bright white light took 'em out And you smiled at your widescreen TV Switch the channel and then you found out The enemy fired back We don't like when you do what we do It makes us feel guilty And now that you've blown our country to smithereens We have to feel guity Well, you'll never be available to take it back now Shit's all done, and you looked so proud I'm sure your little arguments regarding foreign policy All seem to be a little bit petty now You may have thought that we had to be strong Make our hard cock look real long And if anyone else were to do the same thing We'd drop the bombs You know everybody always preaches nonviolence When it comes to themselves getting hurt But the real test would be to hold them accountable And show the results of their positions But they say: "Can't you see we're helping? We're helping the world!" WELL FUCK RIGHT OFF WITH THAT BULLSHIT CALLIN' OUT TO YOU SHIT ACTIN' AS IF ANYTHING YOUR COUNTRY SAYS IS TRUE SHIT This is revolution We be on that new shit War's already over But it's time to protest Fight the fight, revolt, resist And any other buzzword Maybe one day they'll listen OR WE WILL FALL BACK IN LINE AND SUPPORT THE FIGHT I like world peace when I hear it in a song And I'm not a violent person, because only the people who disagree with me are violent Look at the TV, that country over there is doing some really bad things My favorite blue politician says we should bomb the fuck out of them, so let's go INTO THE EGG BEATER AGAIN Join us as we go INTO THE EGG BEATER AGAIN Join us as we go INTO THE EGG BEATER AGAIN Join us as we go INTO THE EGG BEATER AGAIN Join us as we go INTO THE EGG BEATER AGAIN Join us as we go INTO THE EGG BEATER AGAIN Join us as we go INTO THE EGG BEATER AGAIN Join us as we go INTO THE EGG BEATER AGAIN Join us Category:Songs Category:Closing tracks